No Real Reason
by ShootToThrill
Summary: KEVIN X BEN “Because when somebody really loves you, they love you the way you are no matter what.” Fluff and some soft angst.


**Summary:** "Because when somebody really loves you, they love you the way you are no matter what."

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own it, or make money out of this... I wished P

**Warnings:** I don't think there are any, but heck, some people are such babies about Shounen-ai, or (boy x boy cuteness) so yeah, that will be your only warning.  
Don't like, **DON'T READ**. Or read it and torture yourself o.O as long as you don't bug me with stupid comments :'3

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE**. ) You might _need _to lol.

* * *

**No Real Reason**

_"Because when somebody really loves you, they love you the way you are no matter what."_

* * *

Pulling the refrigerator's door open pretty quickly, Ben grabbed the grape jelly at the back of the cold, transparent shelf, and turned around to place it on the kitchen island that was seated in front of the white appliance. Closing the door with his foot, he lifted the bottle again to open it, but found himself wrestling with an extremely tight cap.

"Come on, I'm starving here and the stupid cap won't twist…" Ben said irritated to nobody in particular, still trying to open the bottle for about three minutes after he got it.

Outside the window, the rain kept pouring like there was no tomorrow, adding background sound to the silence, and darkening the room, making Ben uneasy. Suddenly, a thunder crashed and illuminated the room completely, provoking the hero to jump and open the bottle in a swift movement.

_Well, at least I got it open_. Ben thought cheerfully, ignoring the fact that he got a scare from the thunder that just crashed.

Gripping the knife next to the pieces of bread on the plate, he grabbed the bottle of peanut butter and started spreading it on one of the slices of bread, his green eyes moving to the hallway in front of him, thinking he saw a shadow move. _Maybe it's the dog_. He thought once again, smiling as he was now spreading the jelly on the other slice of bread, savoring the sandwich in his mouth.

Once finished, he turned around to grab a napkin, but gasped loudly as he bumped into something wet, warm, and hard. Opening his eyes in shock, the hero screamed as he lifted them to look at the face of the intruder in front of him.

"Tennyson, why the heck did you yell for?" Kevin asked annoyed, picking his ears with his pinkies while looking down at the short brunette.

"Kevin, what on earth are you doing here!" Ben yelled again, this time frowning at Kevin for scaring him like that. He almost spitted his heart because of the tall teenager.

Kevin smiled devilishly and shrugged at the question, taking the sandwich from Ben's hands and walking over to the island behind the short teen, sitting on it and giving the sandwich a bite. "Crashing for a while, I guess." Said the brunette in between his chewing, mentally smiling at the hero's' face when he turned around to glare at him.

Trying to snatch the sandwich back, Ben failed miserably due to his shortness. The fact that Kevin was sitting on his island made him just a lot much smaller, and the brunette lifted his arm all the way up. "Really, and what made you think you could?"

"Why Tennyson, are you shooing me out in the pouring rain? Out in the lonely, dangerous streets? In the—" Kept saying Kevin, but was shortly interrupted by the shorter teen snorting in a suspiciously manner.

"Whatever Kevin, those streets are like your home." Ben said sighing in irritation. He really wants his sandwich back.

Throwing with slight the sandwich back to the younger teen, Kevin mentally smiled at how Ben's face lightened by such action. _He really likes his peanut butter and jelly_, he thought.

"So why are you really here?" Asked Ben once again, looking up at his friend who was now busy preparing himself a sandwich.

"No real reason, Tennyson, like I just told you, I came to crash for a while and since…" Said Kevin, not finishing the sentence, knowing full time the hero understands what he is talking about.

_That's right; he and Gwen didn't end up in the best of terms after break up_. Ben thought, giving his sandwich a bite.

_Sometimes I feel they should have. That way we would fight the DNAliens all happily together like we used to. After all, seeing them argue about stupid things like Gwen telling him to do something, and him yelling back that he won't do anything she says as if she owned him, get's old after a while._

Looking back up at Kevin, Ben smiled at the sight of the older teen chewing off a really crappy-looking made peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _I really wonder why broke up like they did, and why I feel relieved they didn't end up together again_. Ben asked himself mentally, but shrugged physically by not finding an apparent reason.

_I guess he's happier going after her than going out with her. But now it's neither of that two. I really wonder…_

Ignoring his own question, the younger brunette motioned to the older one to follow him to his living room, where they could lounge more comfortable and maybe talk about nothing in particular.

Sitting down on one of the couches in the room, he noticed that Kevin was still wet and grimaced at the thought of his mom yelling and lecturing him about being wet on the couches. Trying not to preoccupy himself, Ben dismissed what's to come, and looked up at Kevin for a third time that afternoon, and noticed that he was looking back at him straight in the eyes. Several minutes passed with both of them looking at each other like that, sandwiches long gone.

"So, how's life, Tennyson?" Asked Kevin suddenly, getting Ben out of a daze he seemed to be in. The younger teen blinked for a few times before letting his eyelids drop in boredom.

"Nothing new," Said Ben yawning, "from two days ago that you were here eating with me."

A thunder crashed behind Ben, making the room glow, and Kevin too, letting Ben see just how tired he looked. Frowning, the younger teen stood up and walked up to his friend, sitting next to him on the loveseat. "What's wrong Kevin?" He asked, lifting up a hand to touch the brunette's shoulder, but decided against it and dropped it back to his lap.

"Why would something be wrong?" Kevin asked back at the shorter brunette, looking down and to his side, into those green eyes that reminded him so much of that girl he wishes to forget.

Seeing the face the shorter brunette was giving him, Kevin sighed and closed his dark eyes, moving his arms and leaning over to rest his elbows on his lap. His hands moved over to cover his face, as if embarrassed. "I'm just tired, Tennyson." He said softly, making the hero frown once again.

"Why?"He heard him ask rapidly, anxiously wanting to know the reason.

"No real reason."

Without hesitation this time, Ben moved his hand up and rested it on Kevin's muscular shoulder, noting how warm the older teen felt under his touch. "Why did you break up with my cousin?" What did she do to you, that you seem so angry at her?"

Kevin stared at Ben trying to decide whether to tell him how he feels or ignore the questions and change the topic, or not talk at all. All his mind was doing is going in circles around the younger brunette's head.

It's been a year and half since he started _fighting crime_ along side with Ben and Gwen Tennyson, and he sure considered this pipsqueak next to him, his _friend_. Just not the ones he usually hangs out on weekend nights to party. Ben is more like the _real friend_ kind, the ones that you can count on every time, the ones you can talk to about troubles or worries, and maybe just hang out with each other and not say anything at all, knowing they won't judge you.

Cheesy, he knows, but that's what he thinks of the shorter teen, thought he would never let him know that. Not yet. The sour feeling of knowing he once wanted him dead haunts his mind not letting him show fully just how much he cares for Ben. Sometimes, he wishes he could…

"I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want." Ben interrupted his mental rambling, smiling at him but dropping his eyes in slight sadness. "I really wanted to know how you feel, Kevin. After all, we are friends and I care about you a lot no matter how much I make fun of you, or, you know. I want you to know because sometimes I feel you think you don't have anybody to talk to…" Ben said, lightly squeezing Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin stood up hastily, startling Ben in the process. He turned around and glared at the shorter brunette, who just kept looking up at him worried. His soul pierced by beautiful green eyes, astonishing him by how much care he saw in them. Somebody genuinely cares for him. Someone is concerned about him, about what he's feeling.

Not being able to hold it anymore, Kevin dropped himself on his knees in between Ben's legs, hugging the younger teen while he was still sitting on the couch. He buried his face on the shorter brunette's stomach, surprising him once again. Thought he kept waiting for it, Ben never pushed him off, or told him to get up. He was glad Ben didn't.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his low voice muffled by Ben's shirt, not letting the short brunette hear exactly what he said.

"Kevin, what did she do to you?" Ben asked moving his hands hesitantly, and resting them on Kevin's long, black hair.

Kevin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply Ben's scent, still thinking whether he could trust him with that piece of information or not. Mere seconds passed when he started to breathe again, finally coming with an answer.

"I once heard someone say: when somebody really loves you, they love you the way you are no matter what." He said softly, tightening his hold on the younger's waist. Ben gasped softly at what was said, lifting his brows in worry and moving his hands from Kevin's head to his shoulders. Gripping them hard, he tried lifting Kevin up, so he could look up at him in the eyes.

Kevin felt the tug, and lifted his head, noting Ben couldn't lift him just by pulling on his shoulders.

"She said I needed to change." Kevin said once looking at those green eyes that hypnotized him. "That my attitude needed to be a different one, that my way of living wasn't one she was putting up with. I don't understand…"

"She said all of that? But she knew! She knows about you, who you are, how you are. She knows you, Kevin." Ben whispered back at him, leaning down centimeter by centimeter on every word said.

"I don't understand." Kevin said once again, closing his eyes and dropping his head once more onto Ben's stomach, this time his head was turned to the side so he could look out.

Not wanting to insult Kevin, Ben decided against telling him to get up and sit next to him, and so they stayed like that for a long time, forever on Ben's head. Ben looked down and smiled softly, lifting one of his hands and placing it on top of Kevin's head, spreading his fingers and running them trough the humid black tresses.

"Now I understand why so hateful towards her." Ben started talking again, Kevin moving his arms and tightening the grip around his waist once more, letting him know he had his attention. "I wouldn't want any girl telling me I needed to be certain way so she could be with me."

"That's not how it was." Kevin interrupted, lifting his head again and looking up at Ben. His mouth was slightly open and his brows knitted in confusion. "She said that, but she never said I needed to change to be with her."

"Then why did you break up!" Ben asked now in irritation, forgetting the intimate moment he was having with Kevin.

"Clearly, if she thought of that, it means she feels that way. She thinks I'm not good enough, so she asked me to change for her. I'm not doing it." Kevin answered him, removing his arms from around Ben and sitting back on his gluteus.

"But… why? You really love her Kevin, you really do!" The short brunette yelled at the taller one, standing up and walking to his side so he could kneel beside him.

"That's what I thought before she said that to me."

Ben didn't know what to say. It made no sense to him, really. If they loved each other and they were together already, why would something like that comment make Kevin break up with her? End such loving relationship.

Kevin stood up, Ben did the same. Walking up to the dining room, the older teen touched the window that looked at the front yard, rain starting to pour like crazy once again. Ben walked right behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder again, asking for an answer.

"It hurt me, Ben." Kevin sighed by the slipped of Ben's first name. He looked back at the younger teen's face, and saw how his eyes were opened in surprise, but his cheeks pink from embarrassment. Kevin smiled at this. "It hurt me when she said that, even as a comment. It told me she thought of me as something else, that maybe she wished for me to be different."

Ben nodded and turned Kevin around, wrapping his lanky arms around the big torso and letting his head rest on the now dry shoulder. Letting out a big puff of breath, Kevin dropped his head over Ben's and equally wrapped his arms around the slender boy's back. Inhaling once again Ben's scent, Kevin smiled wickedly and pushed slightly the shorter brunette, lowering his face until his nose was touching Ben's pink dusted one.

"You know, if you were a chick, I'd do you." He said sexily, smiling boyishly at Ben who only went from pink to tomato red.

"Way to kill the mood. We were having a scene, you know?" Replied Ben, feigning being offended by what Kevin said. Turning around and crossing his arms over his chest, he huffed in equally feigned disgrace.

"I know, but I can't help digging your cute blush whenever I embarrass you." Said Kevin before wrapping his arms around Ben and lifting him off the ground, to walk to the couch and dropping him there, his pants getting soaked from the water Kevin dripped on it. "Let's cuddle for a little bit, okay?"

"Cuddle!" Ben asked once again turning red like a tomato.

"Of course, I think I'll do you even if you're not a chick…"

"Kevin!" Ben yelled before being pounced into the couch and wrapped in between those strong arms that he has started to love, but only a little.

"You know you like it." Kevin whispered, dropping his head in between Ben's head and shoulder, from behind.

Without really thinking much about it and letting himself go with the flow, Ben lifted his hands and grabbed Kevin's arms around his torso, letting them rest there and feel how warm Kevin felt._ I wonder if he caught a cold from being out in the rain, and being wet for so long…_

"What now?" Ben asked softly, his eyelids dropping in sadness of really liking what was happening, and maybe not experiencing it ever again.

"Wherever our actions take us, I guess. But right now, let's just keep cuddling." Kevin whispered in his ear, provoking goose bumps all over his body. Ben frowned for a second, thinking that maybe this shouldn't be happening right now. Maybe this is an illusion or something. There is no way this is happening, right?

Lifting one of his hands, he rubbed his face quite hard, trying to rub away the confusion of what was happening. "Why, Kevin? Why me?" Ben asked for the hundredth time that afternoon, making Kevin's head spin.

"No real reason Tennyson, I guess you love me the way I am, so I'm being me." Said Kevin without whispering, making Ben turn, once again, red like a tomato.

The worst thing was that as a matter of fact, he did love Kevin the way he was.

No real reason, after all.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is my first FF this long, and in English, so please, no tomatoes trown at me for not fully knowing the lenguage :D I'm still learning it and yeah.  
Anyways, I really tried hard not to make it something alien to the show (lol get it? Alien? okay, I'll stop.) but I really have no idea, I haven't watched it all, (thought I already LOVE IT!)  
I plan for this to be a few connected One-shots, so hopefully I will **DO IT**.

Nevertheless, I hope people write more **BEVIN**! Because we all know Ken and Devlin are SO **not** gonna happen! :D Happy October and off I go! TAh TAh!


End file.
